


Obsession

by Tomatoose



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: After the Island, Bottom Ralph, Light Angst, M/M, Masochist Ralph, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sounds like angst bu not actually?, Top Jack, classmates au, idiots obsessed with eachother, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatoose/pseuds/Tomatoose
Summary: After the things that happened on that island Ralph had gone to multiple theraphys. And slowly he had started to balance his emotions, getting better. His nightmares had decreased too. Just not finished. There was no way it can be finished.Sometimes he thought what happened to Merridew. And Roger. After they had been rescued he had never saw them again. Were they living their life like nothing happened? Yes... Probably.. Those bloody psychopaths...And there was one more problem in his life. Probaby the biggets and the worst.He had been obsessed about Merridew. And not only in a psychological but also in a sexual way. Jack bloody Merridew... He wasnt even remembering how many times he had masturbated about thinking of him. It firstly started a few theys after they had landed to that island.  He was flustrated and the first thing came to his mind was Jack possesing him. After the fight happened between them, kids dividing into two groups, after simons death, after piggys death... he... he just couldnt stop.Then a new classmate had been announced.“Hello my name is Jack Merridew. Nice to meet you all.”  He said as he smirked towards Ralph.





	Obsession

‘Hey Ralph... When we go back to our homes, lets always keep in touch. I dont think I will ever going to find good friends like you guys...’. Simon said.

Piggy humphed.   
‘Obviously.’

‘Of course. In this island we became like a family. When I go back and finish te school Im planning to move to Germany. Maybe you guys will come and we will live together.’

Simon smiled happily.

‘It would be awesome...’ 

Suddenly Simon and Piggy started bleeding. And they slowly started to look like corpses.

‘R-ralph…?’ whispered simon and turned into lifeless corpse

 

‘NO!’ Ralph screamed while waking up harshly and falling of the bed. After a few minutes of trying to relax he stand up and go to wash his face.

After the things that happened on that island Ralph had gone to multiple theraphys. And slowly he had started to balance his emotions, getting better. His nightmares had decreased too. Just not finished. There was no way it can be finished.

Sometimes he thought what happened to Merridew. And Roger. After they had been rescued he had never saw them again. Were they living their life like nothing happened? Yes... Probably.. Those bloody psychopaths...

And there was one more problem in his life. Probaby the biggets and the worst. 

He had been obsessed about Merridew. And not only in a psychological but also in a sexual way. Jack bloody Merridew... He wasnt even remembering how many times he had masturbated about thinking of him. It firstly started a few theys after they had landed to that island. He was flustrated and the first thing came to his mind was Jack possesing him. After the fight happened between them, kids dividing into two groups, after simons death, after piggys death... he... he just couldnt stop. 

And even after all these years he couldnt find himself anyone. He had obviously dated a few girl before for his parents expectations but none of them were mattered. He didnt cared. 

He shook his head. He didnt want to think about these anymore.

8:32

Fuck I am late

He quickly get ready and go to bus station. After a few minutes his bus came. It was so crowded, it would be a miracle if he had able to get in. 

8:48

Now or never...

He took a deep breath and dive in. He crush some people and find somewhere more comfortable to stand still. 

‘Ralph?’

‘Maxie?’

‘Great I am not alone in this hellhole!’

Maxie was a girl from his class. His bestfriend to be exact. She was the girl that always cames to class in last minute.

‘Yep. Today Im late too.’

‘Hmm weirdd. Never could have thought our classes golden boy can be late~~’ she said jokingly

‘Never thought one day I’d go to class at the same time as you’

Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. It was like someone was watching. He looked around. And his eyes met blue ones. The ones that like the ocean on that island.

‘Ralph...?’ 

No fucking way... Jack Merridew in flesh was a few feet away from him. Merridew tried to walk to him. 

No... he wasnt ready for this... There was still 2 station until his school but he gotta get out... 

‘Pardon me...’ he said while trying to get off the bus.

‘Ralph there are still 2 more stations?’ said Maxie, looking at her friend.

He didnt even cared to answer her. He was terrifed. When he got out the bus the doors closed and the last thing he saw was Merridew tapping on window and saying his name.

He had just seen Jack Merridew. Jack Bloody Merridew! His voice had been changed. It was a lot deeper now. What would happen he hadnt get off that bus. What would Merridew say? Sorry or miss me? Yep probably second one... 

And what would he do after that...? He felt his cock twitch. Fuck he was really not normal.

He took some deep breaths and started walking towards school.

————————— • —————————

 

 

When he finally arrived he was already 20 minutes late. He didnt cared. He go to his class, Maxie was already there, curiously looking at him for an answer.

‘Mr. Wills? You’re late? Miss Ashtar told me you were on the way but I didnt believe you were gonna be late’ the teacher said laughing.

‘Sorry sir I fell asleep.’

‘No problem, you can sit down.’

When he sat down Maxie whispered;

‘Dude what was this morning. Who was that ginger guy? He asked me that if I know you and for your number?’

‘WHAT!’ He said loudly. Whole class looked.

‘Erm Im sorry...’

The teacher didnt said anything. Being teachers favorite really kicks ass!

‘Did you gave him? My number I mean?’ 

‘No obviously. You seem so terrifed and run off. But I think he know our school now. He had seen the school emblem and asked if I was going to this school. And also he was also wearing our school uniform.’

‘Fuck...’

Is Merridew gonna try to find me...?

He felt nervous but also excitement.

‘So who was him?’

‘Someone from past.’

‘A friend? Lover?’

Lover?!

‘I think you can say Rival instead.’ said while grinning. 

Damn. He really did miss that bastard.

 

————————— • —————————

 

 

 

When the school ended he carefully go to back door of school. There was a possiblity that Merridew was waiting him in the main entrance. All day he think about what is going to happen if they saw eachother again. Even though he may have a sexual attraction to Merridew AND want to see him, he still hated him. For gods sake his friends were dead because of him!

“I knew you were gonna try avoiding me.” 

That deep voice again...

He turned back and see a smirking red head leaning to the wall.

“Well congratulations. You guessed right.” started walking faster

“What? Are you gonna run? If you think that Im gonna let you go you are so wrong.” Merridew whispered to his ear

His breath was hot... and his voice had become really deeper... His cock twitched. Fuck... 

 

No no no the last thing I want is getting hard in front of Jack Bloody Merridew! It’d be so humiliating!

Because of this thought his cock twitched again. Oh god he was such a masochist

What would Merridew do if he had knew... Suddenly the images of-

NO  
STOP RALPH

 

He fastly pushed Merridew away.

“I am gonna say this only once so you better be listening. Im sorry. For everything” said Merridew

Ralph blinked. Did Merridew really said sorry?

 

“Do you really think that one ‘sorry’ will change everything?! Piggy and Simon are DEAD because of you!”

“Look I did lots of idiotic stuff back then but I was just a kid. Do you really hate me that much?” said while getting closer and closer.

No...

“Yes!” 

Suddenly he smirked. 

“It seems like your little friend over here doesnt agree with you~”

I punched him and tried to cover my hardness seing throught my jeans.

“Shut up it was a natural reaction! I already have a girlfriend anyway!” I said and run away even though I knew there was no running away from him.

 

___________Jack_POV___________

I smirked as I watch him run. Thank god he didnt hated me. And he was even attracted to me! Girlfriend? Meh it wasnt even a problem. I happily called my father.

 

‘Yes Jack?’

‘Father I deeply apoligize I hope you werent busy.’

‘No I wasnt. What did you call me for? Is there a problem at your new school?’

‘Yes actually. My new classmates are a bunch of idiots and I am worried about my grades. So I wanted to ask you if I can be transferred to class A.’

‘I will talk with the principle.’

‘Okay, thank you Father.’

 

God I cant wait until tomorrow. I wonder what kind of face he will make...


End file.
